Sanningumi
by Mattys Girl
Summary: Fluff! Daikeru fluff at that! Takeru thinks that Dai and Hikari like each other. So he sets them up... but Dai likes Takeru, ect. No angst though... *pouts* Umm please review, 'cause I don't plan on writing any more on this one till I get a some more revi
1. First Date?

Fluff! A Daikeru fluff? Yuppers! Lord, it seems as if I have no life, but I do!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hello! I'm a math major! Would I be busting my butt learning Calculus and how to program if I owned Digimon? NO FREAKING WAY!  
  
  
  
Takeru cracked his eyes slightly and yawned. 'Hmm, that's odd. The light from the window is on the wrong side of the room. Maybe I turned myself around in the middle of the night.' He stretched out his legs and encountered something that he was positive wasn't in his bed. It was warm, slightly fuzzy, and felt kind of like a leg. 'Why is there a leg in my bed?' Telling himself not to panic, the blond sat up.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened. 'What happened last night?' He shook his head and lay back down. 'It's just a dream, a beautiful one, but still a dream. I'll just lie down and go to 'sleep'. Then I'll wake up and be in my own room.' Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off back to sleep.  
  
"What..." Daisuke felt something moving up his leg. Tingles went up that leg, not the creepy-a-bug-is-crawling-up-my-leg tingle but a really really good tingle. Almost like the feeling he got when he was around Takeru. TAKERU! Dai was wide-awake now. He opened his eyes and turned on his side. He was in bed with his seraph. He mentally checked to make sure he had clothes on. He almost sighed in relief. Propping himself up on one elbow, he gazed down at his sleeping bedmate. A lock of hair had fallen across the blonde's face and Dai pushed it out of his face lightly with one finger. He thought about how strangely the night before had begun.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru paced nervously around his bedroom. He figured it was the least he could do. He had kept the two apart for so long. Hikari and Daisuke were too good of friends to date each other when they thought that he was in love with Hikari. He snorted. Little did _they_ know that Takeru wasn't in love with 'Kari but in love with Dai.   
  
The blond grinned. He was going to set up his two friends. It was they only way he could think of to get the two together. Not that he particularly wanted them together, but they are happy together rather than being unhappy apart... then well he was happy too.   
  
They had all matured over the years. After all the tension of their digital world adventures had dissipated, Takeru and Daisuke had sat down and talked about their differences. While he and Hikari were best friends, Dai wasn't too far down the totem pole. He looked down at his watch; they should be here any minute now. 'I wonder how they will react...  
  
DING DONG (A/N: Not gonna say a word)  
  
"Coming!" Takeru ran to the door, since, as always his mother wasn't home. He wondered vaguely if he was destined to be a workaholic. He doubted it. He threw open the door and grinned. Dai stood on the other side with a slightly baffled look on his face.  
He blinked and grinned. "Hey Takeru." He'd been saying the other boy's name correctly for some time now.  
  
"Hey Dai. What's up?" Takeru flopped onto the couch and flicked on the television set on. His eyes lit up. "YES! Weiß Kreuz is on the TV." Dai sat down on the couch next to the blind bishonen. He stared for a second and shook his head.  
  
"You are so obsessed with that show... Why?! Not that I don't like it too but..." Dai looked at his friend in bemused interest.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened. What was he supposed to say? That he thinks Omi is cute? OR that Yohji is sexy in an odd way? (A/N: *nods* I agree! Omi is Kawaii! YohjixOmi ^_^)  
"I don't really know. It maybe Manx's socks."  
  
"I'm just not going to say a word." 'Damn, I was hoping that he would say that he thought Omi was cute.' The brunette settled back slightly. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Wait until Hikari gets here. I need to tell you at the same time." Dai visibly perked up. 'He's more excited to see Hikari than me, I knew it but still... it still hurts.' He had first thought his love for his friend was just a little crush but he was 17 years old know. He knew that this was the true everlasting kind of love.  
  
"Hikari is coming? It must be really important if your two best friends have to be here for the announcement." Dai was almost hopping around with excitement. 'Maybe he's going to 'come out of the closet'. I can't think of any other reason he would want both of us here. As soon as he admits he's gay, I can ask him out. Sweet!'  
  
DING DONG  
  
"The witch is dead, the witch is dead!" Dai crowed as Takeru went to open the door. ( A/N: *mumble mumble*)  
  
"I heard that Motomiya Daisuke!" Hikari entered the room and looked at the TV. "Takeru, dear, why do you watch that show?"  
  
" 'Cause Manx wears socks with heals, Farf licks knives, and Omi's a strange kid."   
  
Dai looked at his friend. "Ya know, Takeru, Omi kind of reminds me of you. Isn't that odd?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "Ken reminds me of you... although you would think that KEN would remind me of Ken... but it doesn't..."  
  
Hikari looked at them as if they had three heads. 'BOYS! You think that they will never grow up!' She smiled at Takeru. "So what did you need to see the two of us for?"  
  
Takeru's smile dimmed slightly. "I need to talk to you about something that has been going on since we were kids. I don't really know how to start but..."  
  
Although Takeru's smile wasn't at bright, Dai was almost glowing. He was finally going to get what he had wanted for years... Takeru!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This was going to be a one shot but I realized I have way too much to do than do it all in one sitting! I am working one the other fics but I am so incredibly slow about these things. I am actually procrastinating by doing this... I am supposed to be doing my Ethics... Who ever said college was one big party was smoking something!! Review please... no flames just constructive criticism.... And NO "EWW DAIKERU"'s that'll just piss me off!  
  



	2. Not Bloody Likely

I should be working on my program that's due in oh 24 hours... but I'm not!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it... I really don't... aren't you surprised?I'm not _  
  
  
Takeru sighed. He didn't want Dai to be that eager. He wanted a little reluctance on the others part. He looked around the room and cleared his throat.   
  
"As I was saying, this has been going on for a couple years now. Two people have not acknowledged their feelings for each other for fear of hurting a good friend. Since it has to do with all three of us... well let's just say I want to get it all in the open. I'm sick of everyone having to live a lie."  
  
Dai grinned widely. He was defiantly going to get Takeru now. He had been waiting all these years and it was finally time. He realized that the blond had stopped talking.  
  
"Takeru, go on with the your rant. What's up?"  
  
"I know that the two of you have tried not to hurt me by not following through with your feelings. It's just not fair to you; I don't want my two best friends to stay apart because you think that I am in love with Hikari. Because I am NOT in love with 'Kari."  
  
Dai sat there in shock. This was not was supposed to happen. 'I don't like her... Girls... I don't like them at all?' He just sat there with a dead fish look on his face unable to comment.   
  
"But... But... you..." stuttered Hikari.  
  
Takeru took a deep breath and plugged on. " I don't even like girls at all. I already told Yama about that. I wanted the two of you to know next. That having been said, I want the two of you to with your feelings. I made you some reservations and got you some tickets to the movies." He smiled half-heartedly. "I have a date tonight two but I want to get all the details." Well, there was one lie in there. He had a date with a foreign film across town from where the other two were going to be. They would never expect him to be there. He stood and smiled broadly. "Let me go get the tickets so that you can go."  
  
Takeru stood and went into his room and picked up the tickets. 'This is harder than I thought it would be. But if they are happy than that is all that matters.' He rubbed his temples and prepared himself to go back out to where he had left the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari and Daisuke looked at each other in complete and total shock. Hikari shook her head to try to clear thoughts. "What on earth just happened?"  
  
Dai shrugged and said, "I have absolutely no idea but we _HAVE_ to set him straight."  
  
Takeru reentered the room. He tossed the tickets to Dai. "Have fun guys." He then pushed the two brunettes out of the apartment. Closing the door, he yelled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
He shut the door tightly behind them. He wrapped his arms around himself and sank into the couch. Tears were slowly making their way down the cheeks ashen from sorrow. "It hurts so much. Why does making others happy have to hurt? (A/N: No I am not writing angst.)  
  
Outside the apartment, Hikari and Daisuke were waking down the street. Both were lost in thought, trying to convey to the other that they DID not like each other. Not in that way at least.  
  
"Hikar-"  
  
"Dai-" The two looked at each other. "You can go first, I don't mind."   
  
"Hikari, I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. I don't know where Takeru got that idea but... I just don't."  
  
Kari smiled gently at the boy. "That's ok. Because even if Takeru doesn't like girls I do. I'm dating someone you know."  
  
"You are a...." Dai's jaw literally dropped. The night had been full of surprises, most of them not good. "At least one of today's surprises was good."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh and which one was that?"  
  
"That Takeru's gay. That means that I have a chance with him. I've like him since ... well forever."  
  
Hikari shook her head. "Isn't this funny. You like Takeru; I like Sora; Sora likes me. But Takeru thinks that I like you and you like me. And to top it all off he is gay and has a date. How do we tell him that we aren't in love or anything of that sort? This is complicated."  
  
"This would have been much easier if I had told him that I liked him when I first started to like him. But no I was too scared. Courage... hmph."   
  
"As much as I would love to hang out with you, Dai. I have a date in a couple hours. So if you will excuse me I'll be leaving..." Hikari started to edge away.  
  
"Oh no. You are in this too. You have to help me think of some way to tell our dear blond friend that we are in no way dating or anything of that sort. Ok?" Dai caught Hikari's arm and started to pull her back over to Takeru's apartment. "What should we tell him? I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Um, how 'bout the truth? That sounds pretty good to me. Doesn't that sound good to you?"  
  
The pair walked to the elevator. Dai took a deep breath. 'He won't care if I'm gay, he's gay. It will be fine.' He looked over at Hikari who smiled reassuringly and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be fine. Don't you think that he looked upset? I think that he was trying to make us happy by setting us up. He almost looked like he was going to cry. In fact he only time he didn't look like he was lying was when he told us that he was gay. If he has a date tonight I'll eat his old hat, nasty thing that it was."   
  
The two left the elevator and knocked on Takeru's apartment door. Takeru sat up and wondered who would be knocking on his door. 'Maybe it's Yama... That would be nice.' He stood up and walked across to the door, wiping the tears away as he walked.   
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
  
A/N: Woohoo! That was easier than I thought. Now to go stare at the wonderful word of C++. _ Can't you feel my excitement? Does anyone actually understand that crap? Not me! I hate it hate it hate it!  
  
  



End file.
